


pot calling the kettle black | izaya x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Love, Manipulation, Psychopaths In Love, Sex, Smut, there really isn't much fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: huuu idk dude i just like izaya, what can you dothis is just a couple of smut shots with izaya with slight plot behind it.WARNING: sexual content, jealousy, psychopathy, abusive undertones i guess?DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters in this fic or durarara - all rights reserved <3





	1. one | a monster like me.

"then drop me" you challenged him, you were on top of the roof of a high building, hanging from the edge - the only thing stopping you from falling was izaya's grip on your top. your feet were still on the ground, but if he let you go your weight would pull you over the edge of the building - ultimately plummeting to your own demise. there was no hesitation in your body language or voice, you didn't fear him whatsoever. death didn't scare you, either. "let me go, izaya! and give me what i long for most" your eyes glinted, teeth showing through your smirk.  
suicidal wasn't the correct word to describe you, you had no desire to actually kill yourself - you just wanted to experience death and held no value against your life. unlike most people, if death was hurtling towards you, you wouldn't jump out of its way.  
he 'tch'ed and pulled you away from the edge, swinging you around and snatching you to be close to him, "one of these days, i really will kill you" he muttered against your lips. you raised an eyebrow and looked up into his eyes, "but not today, huh?" you bit your lip and turned on your toes, walking off from him. he smacked your ass as he caught up with you, and you jolted slightly. "you gonna follow up if you turn me on?" you mocked him, and he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, nibbling on the hex of your ear, "i might just tease you instead." you pushed your ass back and rubbed it on his crotch, "you? tease me? you must be kidding" you toyed with him, it was one of your favourite things to do.  
you both harboured superficial charm, that was because you were both psychopaths. you knew how to pull his strings, because he was the same as you. his games didn't work on you, you called him out as soon as you saw them - because you knew the game, it was yours as well. needless to say, that happens with you and him, too. neither of you could dominate the other, but that's what your relationship fueled on. you excited each other, never sub-optimal in amusing the other. 

-

"shouldn't of acted so cocky, huh?" you tested, straddling him on the bed as you won the argument. looking at him was like looking in the mirror, glaring into those hollow eyes and seeing the same grin you wore. he gripped your hips and moved you back and forth to grind against his crotch, which was slowly getting harder the more your clothed cunt rubbed against it. your thighs tensed and a soft whimper spilled from your lips as he made you slightly wet. he turned the tables, now him on top of you, pushing his hips to you harder. your hands clung to his black top, fists scrunching some of the material as you had your back arched and lips briefly touching his, "fucking psychopath."  
"like an irishman calling the russian an alcoholic" his arms were either side of you as he grinded on you. you fell back down on the bed and pulled his top over his head, his pale perfect skin on show to you now. you bit your lip and wrapped your legs around him, "now what are you gonna do?"  
"i'm gonna fuck you until you see stars, thats what."  
"not before i deepthroat you" you smirked, turning your positions once more, him on his back. you trailed down, sat on his thighs as you unzipped his trousers. you grabbed his hardening cock and lifted yourself from his body to pull down his jeans and boxers. he watched you with anticipation, full of fervor.  
your thumb rolled over the tip, ridding the precum formed just for you. you repositioned yourself, bending forward to lick up the underside of his cock. he tasted good, he always did, you always wanted to suck his dick - be in it public or in private. his hands tangled in your locks, trying to force your head down but you remained obstinate in your taunts.  
until you decided enough was enough, you enveloped your mouth over the head of his cock and swirled your tongue around it, bobbing your head down occasionally to fit more in your mouth, your tongue spiralling down like a helter-skelter. he grunted in arousal and agitation, before thrusting his hips and up and pushing your head down. you gagged at the unexpected action, his cock forced half way down your throat. quickly, you pulled yourself back together sucked, using one hand to jerk him off from the base, it rotating gently to stimulate him further. all the precum his dick secreted for you was picked up by your mouth, the taste bitter sweet yet so addicting. you wanted every part of him, you made your way down the whole of his length, choking on it as it hit the the back of your throat and down. you held your lips to his base for about 5 seconds, before requiring oxygen and pulling yourself back off. you panted quickly, but began to suck him once again. "good girl" he rewarded you, but his subtle moans were enough reward for you. his hips only slightly bucked up and down into your mouth. he bit down on his lips and those studying eyes of his watched you suck him off, your pussy getting wetter and wetter with each passing minute. he was like your lollipop, one that you couldn't get enough of. your moans vibrated on his cock, sending the nerves on the head of it into a frenzy - he could feel himself getting closer.  
you picked the pace up, slicking his whole cock with your saliva - enjoyment and pleasure he couldn't resist from you. his breathing hitched as he felt himself cumming, it exploding in your mouth at 20mph, hitting your throat and trickling down it. you let out a muffled moan as you sucked his cock one last time to pick up everything. your head pulled off him and you looked up at him, some of his semen spilling from the corner of your mouth. he looked at you, those lust filled promiscuous eyes piercing your own. you swallowed his cum and licked up the spilt bit running down your chin.  
you pulled his trousers and boxers completely from him, him now laying there with not a piece of clothing on him, yet you were still fully clothed. "now this is rather unfair, would you not say?" he cocked his head and eyebrow, you laughed and shook your head, sitting up and pulling your top from your torso. your boobs bounced and you let your arms back down, "better?" you teased. he nodded but tugged on your skater skirt, "better than before, but lets get this off, too" his voice like silk, so alluring and so tempting. you took yourself off him and got onto your hands and knees next to him, faces aligned. you stretched down like a kitten, ass now up in the air and head down, arms stretched in front, "come and fuck me then."  
his eyes flashed, and he swiftly brought himself up and positioned himself behind you. he flicked your skirt up over your ass, revealing your lacy pink panties. "my princess knew that we'd be doing this today, didn't she?" he cooed as his finger trailed across the elastic, you chuckled and seductively replied, "yes daddy~."  
he spanked your ass with one hand and pulled down your panties with the other. once your panties were around your knees, he used that hand to stroke your bud, in small circles. "such a naughty little girl" you whimpered as he dragged out your daddy kink, your wetness leaking onto his hand. he used his free hand to pump his cock a few times, before prodding it at your hole. "i'm not going gentle" he warned you, but it only excited you more.  
he rammed himself inside of you, one hand gripping your hip as the other spanked you over and over again, one for each time he pushed back inside of you fully. you screamed out, back arching slightly and grip pulling at the material of the pillow covers. his harsh grunts vibrating, your back tingling as he fucked pleasure into you. his dexterous fingers gripped your hip tighter, until your skin turned white. lust burned your lips as you called his name, the three syllables making their mark on your tongue. your name, and the grunts he made for you stained his own lips, unable to rid it. his hips pistoned and your neck craned back for him, face twisted with explicit desire. fiercely and mercilessly his cock pounds into you, no regard for the amount you body could take. the sting of his hand smacking your ass cheek only added to the tingly sensation buried within you.  
deep breaths surging back and forth through the hollow of your throat, his moans ascending in an abrasive crescendo as your cunt cinched around his cock - walls so barbaric yet so welcoming nonetheless. he played you like a piano, knowing each and every spot to hit within you. his grasp loosened, caressing up to ball your hair in his fist. he pulled it back, his body bend over yours to fit in the curve of your back. broken moans and grunts ghosted against your neck, your own screams filling in the gaps. your shaky arms make their way up over your shoulders to pull through his raven hair. you held onto it like life support - he /was/ your life support. the loud bangs of the headboard on the wall behind it, the skin slapping sounds and your noises for each other were the dominant noises - probably in the whole apartment.  
"f-fuck, izaya~" you chirped, almost in symphony as your head buried into the pure white pillows, thighs trembling as your orgasm rode out on his dick. as he carried you through yours, he noticed your walls clenched him tighter and he gasped at the sudden squeeze, but he wasn't going to cum yet.  
he flipped you over on your back and pushed himself back in you, hoisting your thighs on his shoulders. his deft hands fondled the underneath of your thighs, making your body go weak and head tip back - it was almost ticklish. he thrust harder and more relentlessly than before, wanting to reach his own orgasm so that he could fill you with it, such an impatient man.  
you strangled on a cry for him, hot breath penetrating the thick atmosphere of the room. your fingers pulled on the bed sheets now, desperate for him, your body couldn't take any more torture. "this is torture, izaya! cum! cum inside of me!" you pleaded, and your dirty words aroused him more and more. "i'm so close, babygirl. just" he dropped his head and bit his lip, "one more minute."  
his arms wrapped around your legs, and his back arched, thrusting into you fully with a loud moan leaving his lips as he released his semen into your pussy. 

-

it was dark, probably about 2.00am and the both of you were asleep in bed. you felt him tossing and turning, it had woken you up. your eyes batted open and you saw his face contorted, eyebrows furrowed and limbs shaking whilst flailing about. "izaya" you tried to wake him up, you leant over him and stroked the sweat from his forehead, "izaya!" you repeated, his eyes shot up and instantly he grabbed onto you, his arms wrapped around you and you hovered above him, he was panting and hot. "the nightmare again?" you asked, which he nodded to. your chest deflated as you sighed, bringing yourself back down and you rolled onto your back, he cuddled you as his head was cushioned by your boobs. he wouldn't go back to sleep for a while now, so you would stay up with him. you held him tight, lips pressed against the top of his head. he gripped you until his knuckles turned white as his nightmare wouldn't leave his mind, you rocked him back and forth gently, hushing him, "shhh, i've got you now" your soft fingers ran through his thick hair. this was a state that no one had ever seen him in before, no one except you. he let you in, he let you love him and he let himself love you back.  
he had suffered with ptsd most of his life, a childhood trauma. he could never sleep right, the easiest he slept was when you were in the same bed. when he did sleep, he got this grotesque reoccurring nightmare - one so grave that he couldn't even talk to you about it.


	2. two | genuine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, commitment issues.

you had woken up before izaya, but didn't want to wake him from his sleep so you remained quiet until he woke up. he was a light sleeper, so if you got out of bed he would surely wake. your thumb scrolled down your instagram feed, the occasional double tap when you saw a picture that piqued your interest.   
izaya's eyes peeled open as his sleep was now over, and he rolled onto his side to look at you. you peered over the top of your phone, no words exchanged after the incident early that morning. "did you fall back asleep?" he asked you, and you nodded to him gingerly, "yeah" you bluntly responded, your eyes diverted back to your phone screen. you weren't really a morning person, so speaking to you when you hadn't been awake for long was a bad idea. he weighed forward and kissed you on the lips, holding his kiss for about 10 seconds. "i'll make some breakfast" he suggested, before swinging himself up out of bed - trudging to the hook on the back of the door to grab his robe, so that he wasn't walking around the house naked. he didn't tie it up though, which defeated the purpose of using it to cover his privates.  
you were disinterested and frankly too lethargic to get out of bed to accompany him, a day in bed sounded nice. knowing him though, he'd get impatient with your desensitised mood and drag you out of the sheets to do something more productive.   
you rolled over onto your other side and placed the phone on the bedside cabinet, only to roll back over and dig yourself deeper into the bed sheets that reeked of sex and sweat from the previous night. exhausted moans stifled by the duvet, laziness wasn't an option for you today. far too much housework was needed to be done, izaya's strategically planned days would only give you few openings to complete it.   
izaya came back in with a tray, two plates and two mugs sat on it. you watched him with dull eyes as he brought it over to the bed; placing it at the foot of it. begrudgingly, you elevated yourself to sit upright against the headboard. he handed you a plate and mug, and then placed the other two of his bed side cabinet, he crawled into bed with you and stole a kiss from your lips. you groaned and rolled your eyes, "what do you want? why are you being so affectionate this morning?" yes, you were complaining. this was not the izaya that you knew, which could only mean he was up to something. he shrugged and settled next to you, "why not?"  
"its gross"  
"you weren't screaming that last night" he sipped on the mug, as if to seem like one of those petty bitches who had just spilled the truth and was now waiting for an explosive reaction. you breathed a chuckle and shook your head, "you're not as funny as you'd like to imagine yourself as" you raised the porcelain mug to your lips, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a small gulp.   
"what are your plans for the day?"  
you 'hmmm'ed in over-exaggeration, like you actually had plans for the day ahead, "nothing!" you boisterously responded, almost sarcastically. he raised an eyebrow and leant back on the headboard, "do you not have work?"  
you didn't do anything too flash, you worked as a waitress in a coffee shop whilst you were still at university. but it was summer, so you didn't have university and you weren't at work today, either. your head shook, "no, do you?"  
he smirked at you and nodded, "as always." you pouted and sulked, "can't you stay in bed with me?"  
"i'm only going to be in the next room over, i won't be far at all."  
"but you'll be out there working, rather than in here fucking my brains out and cuddling with me afterwards, then repeating the cycle" you tantalised him, hoping it would provoke an action from him.  
he pushed the covers down from his lap and placed his tea back on the side. he patted his lap, that smirk replastered on his face. you sat on his lap, arms around his shoulders and lips attacking his, "lets see how many rounds we can get done before i've gotta work then" he mumbled into your mouth. his tongue working its way around yours, hands gripping your ass cheeks. you were already wet, and you weren't wearing any clothes from the events the night before, he only had on an undone black robe. as you rocked on his cock, you were making it slick with your wetness. he sighed into your mouth, everything he done made you more excited and aroused.   
you lift yourself up along izaya's dick, placing yourself perfectly on the top. the tip curved just enough to place the the curve of your slit. he bit your bottom lip and tugged at it, you clawed at his neck before lowering yourself down quickly and forcefully. oxygen knocked out of both of your lungs right off the bat.  
this was your fuck. you were in charge this time.  
you rode him until your toes curled, unsure which one of you would be fucked into submission first. the bed creaks, over and over again, you moan into each others mouths as your tongues dance. with each bounce the two of you get louder and louder.   
he sinks his teeth into your neck, whilst his cock stretches and pulls you, inching you both closer to orgasm with each second. his hands clenched your ass, now deciding he wanted to participate - he helps move you up and down his cock, grunts muffled as he was latched onto your neck. a tight coil being wound up in your lower stomach, choked breaths and pants on your part and sucking noises on his. your hair stuck to you from the sweat, and his sweat trailed down his body onto the bed sheets. you would most definitely need to change the bed sheets now. a groan of your name left his mouth, he needed you - and once again you find his 5 letter name tumbling from your tongue, so easily moaned and sliding from your wet muscle it might as well have been butter.   
his motions are becoming sloppy, the forcing of your hips are becoming frantic and inconsistent. you scratch his neck and moan into his ear, longingly. before your coil snaps and you cum all down him. you kept going as coordinately as you could, to bring him to his own climax. you could tell he was close. you could tell that his cock was twitching and throbbing inside of you.  
a exasperated gasp caused him to unlatch his teeth, throwing his head back and his cock bottoming out, releasing himself inside of you.   
you hold still for a few more seconds, panting. your head on his shoulder and his against the headboard, "(name)" he breaths your name, wrapping his arms around your waist, "i love you."

-

fucking you senseless into the mattress, you scream and cry - moan and have your nervous system freak out over all the pleasure being given to you in such a short space of time.   
and then his phone rings.  
he sloppily picks it from the side, to look at the screen whilst still thrusting into you to see that its work related. he brings his thrusts to a slow stop, the headboard hitting against the wall decreasing in sound, "sorry babygirl, its work. we got to round 6 though, right?" the smirk on his face never wavered, he pulled himself out of you for the sixth time that morning. you were sprawled out on the bed, hair and body a mess from the brutalities.   
"i love you, too" you call out after him as he walks from the bed to the bathroom. he pivots slightly and gives a genuine smile.

-

you were attractive, and you had a body to die for, thats one reason why izaya snatched you all for himself. you had a flirtatious nature, something izaya didn't like in the slightest. obviously, he enjoyed when you flirted with him, but he despised it when you flirted with others. it wasn't like you really meant it though, it was just how you were.   
today you wore a top that squeezed you in all the right places, and let you free in all the right places. a black top that was turtle neck, it covered everything but it most definitely emphasised the shape of your boobs. and on the bottom, a black pair of skinny jeans that complimented your ass. then to complete the look, a grey open poncho that rested on your shoulders with grey converse.  
"i'm heading out" you called to izaya, who was sat at his computer. he pushed his swivel chair back, "where?"  
"to buy stuff" you frivolously stated, the door slamming shut behind you quick enough for him to not be able to retort.   
walking through the high street, you enjoyed the busy atmosphere and fresh air. you weren't really going to buy things, it was just an excuse to leave the apartment. you enjoyed being with izaya, but when he was working he'd pay you no mind and it agitated you - so going out was the next best thing for you to do.   
this town was invigorating enough, you didn't need to do something productive here, you could just walk down this road and something entertaining was sure to happen. speaking of which, here came shizuo heiwajima chasing some thugs with a sign post. he sped past you, you looked at him and then giggled - such a simple minded idiot.  
that was one of the reasons you left him, you had been in a relationship for about 2 years, but his simplicity, his rages and the way he was so easy to bend bored you. it got silly at one point, he wasn't for you. thats when izaya swept you off your feet and off you went, leaving shizuo behind. 

-

you approached shizuo when he was eventually finished with his rampage, he was sat on a park bench with a cigarette between his lips. you sat down next to him, one leg over the other, "long time no see" you smirked to him, his eyes averted to you. he wasn't wearing his glasses, which was a change. "yeah not since you left me for that fleabag" you pouted innocently and leaned in, pushing your boobs up against his arm and your hands on his shoulders, he watched you with a blank expression, "no hard feelings, right?" you spoke like it upset you if he hated you, but in reality it made no difference to your life. you lifted yourself up to have your breath tickle his ear, "i mean after all," you wiggled your chest to squish your boobs on him more, "izaya could never fuck me as hard as you used to."  
tormenting people brought you great pleasure, you like to watch how your prey squirm as they get aroused by you. "you remember that, don't you?" you nibbled on his ear lobe gently, seducing him into a corner he knew he shouldn't go back to, he gulped as he began to get fidgety, the memories flooding back. "fucking me so hard that the bed frame actually broke and each panel underneath snapped, the amount of times i came that night was unreal" the memory even got you going. he gripped the collar of your top and brought you round to face him, "you're still a tease, i see. do it any more and i won't care if you're dating that fleabag or not, i'll fuck you until your body breaks." you harrumphed in amusement, closing the gap and pecking him on the lips, you pulled yourself away from him and swung off the bench, your head craned to the side to see him in the corner of your eye, "maybe next time."


	3. three | mutilation is the sincerest form of flattery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um yeah more lemon lmao

but you can never hide anything from an info broker, and especially the info broker named izaya orihara.   
as soon as you got back to the apartment, you went into the bedroom rather than to see him. you decided to change out of your day clothes and wear something more, um... shall we say, fitting?  
izaya tapped away on his keyboard, content with the trouble he was stirring in the town - provoking and manipulating weak hearts, slumped back in his swivel chair. you walked out of the bedroom, in a white lacy bra, pink skater skirt and white suspenders with bows on the front.   
"what do you want for dinner?" you asked whilst walking to the other side of the apartment to the kitchen. you looked over your shoulder to him before you walked into the kitchen - his eyes had followed you the whole way but he said nothing. "stew?" like you were telepathic, "good choice." you disappeared into the kitchen, and izaya had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't sleeping. did you really just come out in that attire and act like you were in a hoody and jeans?  
"(name)" he called for you, still sat in his chair but his attention no longer focused on his computer screen, his eyes waited at the kitchen doorway. you came out of the kitchen, still in that attire. his finger beckoned you, "come here, kitten." you looked at him with wide, pretty eyes before skipping over to him like you were the human embodiment of innocence and purity.   
he drummed his fingers on the surface of his desk, and like a good obedient girl you executed what he was asking of you. you jumped up on the edge of his desk, legs hanging off the edge. he tucked his chair in under the desk, lifting your legs up onto his shoulders. "whats all this then, princess?" he caressed the insides of your thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "i just wanted to wear something more comfortable, daddy" your attitude exuberant - in your little space.   
"comfortable?" his brown eyes locking yours as he trailed his finger up the material of your suspender, "i think," he popped your suspenders off, "you wanted to be fucked by daddy, right?" a subtle moan, to confirm his suspicions, voiced from you. he sighed seductively, and tucked his head under your skirt. he blew hot air onto the wet patch on the underneath of your panties, then stuck his tongue up against it, you moaned louder than before and gripped the edges of the desk. "so sensitive today, princess" he hooked his index finger around the elastic and tugged at it. his head came back from under your skirt and your underwear were next to follow. he dropped them on the floor and went back under.   
his middle finger following the circle of your hole, his tongue savouring you. you moaned short 'yes's over and over again, just above a whisper. his languid tongue teasing you, threatening to pull you to heights that only he could bring you to. you were mewling under his touch, his deft motions, so knowing and so altered to your personal desires - your needs. he never failed to work miracles on you, he always knew what you longed for even though you hadn't told him. you'd be fucked into submission one day, convulsing on the bed with cum dribbling out of you, and the next day you'd be the one fucking him into submission - writhing underneath you as you rode him.  
"fuck" you spat, wrapping your legs around his neck as he ate you; lapping all of your fluids - not missing a single drop. his lips were coated in your wetness, his tongue occasionally penetrating you and licking up along your walls. it was ludicrous how he made you feel with only his tongue. his finger rubbed at your bud whilst his tongue dug at your cunt. your fingers found their way under your skirt and gripping his hair, pulling on the brown locks to slow him down, but in reality you were only pushing him further into you. his mouth pressed up against you, nothing else but moans being able to come from you. "i-izaya, i wanna-" you wanted to cum, and you were so close. but he pulled his face and finger away from you in that moment, "na-uh, you're not allowed to cum."   
your brain had a minor malfunction as you realised he just denied you, he worked so hard to bring you so high - just about to the reach the peak before dropping you back down. you were slightly breathless, and a confused look on your face. he stood from his chair and smiled, grabbing your arm and taking you off the desk. he took you rather forecefully to the window. you thought he was going to push you into it, so you put your hands out to stop. he grabbed your hips and pulled them back so you were only just bent over in front of the window. "izaya, don't tell me-"  
"i'm going to fuck you up against this window."  
your eyes broadened but before you could protest he had already pushed himself inside of you. the sudden action made you claw down the window and choke on air. no time for adjusting or stretching, he was ramming into you full throttle without hesitation, your body rocked back and forward perpetually, before you could muster up the strength to scream his name, "izaya!" at the top of your lungs. you dropped your head down to look at the floor, his cock showing no mercy for you. "w-why here? this is so embarrassing!" you sqeuaked, if anyone looked up to this window they'd see real life porn.   
"because princess" he leant over you to whisper filthily in your ear, but never dropping his pace, "this is punishment for talking to shizuo, you really thought i wouldn't know straight away?"   
a miniscule chuckle bubbled from your throat, "jealous?"  
"you're mine." he bit down on the shell of your ear and forced his hips upwards to change the spot he was hitting, he knew that was the spot to make you tremble. you screeched in both pain and pleasure, "feel good, kitten?" the hedonistic bastard, he knew it felt good for you - he was just trying to embarrass you. "YES DADDY! YES IT FEELS SO GOOD!" his hips fucked you against the glass of the window, your breath and body heat steaming the transparent border. his nails sunk into your hips, surely to leave crescent shapes when he let go. you thought you were going to explode it was that intense, forgetting to breathe and consciousness being dragged painfully away from you - inch by inch.   
with each thrust your body was forced forward and then backwards, a punishment fuck that he enjoyed executing. he teeth bit into your shoulder, stifling his own sounds of pleasure.

-

once he was finished with you, denying your orgasm over and over - after your tenth build up finally allowing you to experience the bliss, you had slid down the window because the support of him holding you up was absent. your legs quaked and your lungs filled and deflated at a rapid pace, unable to move from your spot. water streamed from your eyes from the intensity.   
"little kitten got thrown into the deep end, huh?" he mocked you behind your back, him completely redressed and composed in his chair.


End file.
